


The lone Lotus

by Savanas37



Series: The Longing [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zhu Shi
Genre: Gen, Hurt, POV Outsider, first time posting, idk how to tag, jc kinda life, only jc, title meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savanas37/pseuds/Savanas37
Summary: JC and the meaning of his titles, its a bit sad rip
Series: The Longing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583047
Kudos: 4





	The lone Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be part of my on going series but I will put this as a story of its own. Also this is my first time posting here! Also sorry if there are some spelling mistakes Eng is not my first language

_**Sandu Shengshou** _

The 3 poisons: greed, anger, ignorance. The feared Sandu Shengshou known for capturing demonic cultivators and torturing, even killing them in spite of his late older adopted brother. Even going as far as thinking that one of them might be him, the Yiling Patriach! Sandu Shengshou is also known to be the one that murredered his own brother in cold blood, even if they werent related by blood they still grew up together, to think he would do something like that to his family. He is known for rebuilding Yunmeng Jiang Sect from ashes even with his bad temper like his dead mother, that is still very admirable and at such a young age. The Wen sect was the one that destroyed Yunmeng Jiang so you wouldnt be surprised to hear that Sandu Shengshou hates wen-dogs. That hatered goes so deep that even just a mention of them would get you wiped by zidian. First came greed of the 3 poisons. It came when he was joung, jelous of his brother and the attention he got from Jiang Fengmian. He wanted more of his fathers attention but he only got his mothers anger. Anger also came when he was young, along side Wei Wuxian. He would be angry at stupid jokes that his, so called brother made, his childish play. Soon he bacme angry at wen-dogs for taking his family from him, then again at his brother but not for childish play this time. It was for broken promises and fake wows, for betreal and hurt, for taking his sister, for making his nephew an orphan. Anger became everything he knew. It took ower his life and now Sandu Shengshou is frowned apon because of his tamper and his anger. He became known for it and feared because of it. Ignorance.......for not knowing about his core, no, he didnt want to know. For not knowing his brothers pain, his parents suffering, his sisters plea. He didnt know......... 

_**Sect Leader Jiang** _

Sect Leader Jiang known and called by his people and other sect leaders. A man full of anger and violence know by everyone yet his people know of a diffirent man. Even if his people are afraid of him sometimes, they have a lot of respect for him and what he has done. They know their sect leader is pushing himself too hard, even more after the return of the Yilling Patriach, yet he refuses their help. They know of his sleeples nights, hard work, they know of his kindness, they know they can trust him so they do. They want to protect and help him like he helped and protected them. They will forever be grateful for that but they know their sect leader does not know it. Other sect leaders see him as arrogant and rude after all, he is known for his vicious tongue and creative insults that strike right where it hurts. They did not belive he would rebuild Yunmeng Jiang alone, in fact no one belived in him. Even when he pruved everyone wrong they still did not think he was enough.....they still compared him to his brother. 

_**Jiang Wanyin** _

To chant the night....a sutible name for him but unfortunetly no one calls him that anymore. In fact no one ever did since he got it, even so he still cherishes it as his father gave it to him. It might be the only thing that he got from him that wasnt taken away when Wei Wuxian came into their lives. The name really suits him. He may be tempered but he has so much gifts and talents, he is so special yet no one sees it because of his temper. They only see his flaws, his mistakes. Jiang Wanyin is not perfect and he never will be but because of that in our eyes he is more than perfect. He has some good traits like not filltering his words just to apease someone. No, he will tell you the truth how it is, he is straight forward, proud, beautiful, strong, powerful yet he does not see it. Jiang Wanyin is also a proud uncle, strict but good and his nephew knows that. His nephew knows that he is harsh on him but its always for his own good. Jin Ling loves his uncle a lot even if he does not know it. Jin Ling also knows that his uncle is too strict on himself and that he does not belive that someone would be kind to him without an ulterior motive. He knows his uncle will drown in his work so much that he forgets to eat or drink let alone sleep. His uncle is stubborn and wont let him help him. Jin Ling knows that he is hurt... 

**_Jiang Cheng_ **

Clear river. He is everything but that.........he used to be.. with nothing weighting his mind and heart, only childish things being the biggest problem at that age. Not many people call him that anymore, just Wei Ying honestly...Behind every title he has.....a little broken boy hides. The one who wishes for the past but is stuck in the present and is afraid of the future. The boy who was broken by his family, the people he trusted. The boy who was hurt, buried deep inside so he wuld never be seen again, forgotten. Jiang Cheng was always compared to his brother by his mother, neglected by his father and owershadowed by his brother. His sister was the only one to treat him like a person but even she smiled more at their brother. His brother never ignored him or anything but he would get both of them in trouble, it was fun even if they would get punished later. Greed is a dangerous thing for Jiang Cheng. He would get greedy and jelous of his brother but each time he felt like that he would chatch himself. He would feel bad and ashamed for feeling that way..Jiang Cheng is a greedy man even now but he exaggareted that word, exacerbated it. He just wanted to be the first in someones eyes. He just wanted somewone who would love him for who he is. He wants someone to trust and to be trusted, whithout half truths...He had really low self esteem even before Wei Ying came into the family but with the arrival of Wei Ying he started to hate himslef. He wanted more of his fathers attention because it wasnt fair that Wei Ying got a hug and he got bearly a glance. He wanted his mother to be proud of his achivments and not compare him to his brothers. He thought lowly of himself almost every day. He would exhaust himself with practace and studying just so he can make his parents proud of him. With everything, Wei Ying, his parents death, his sisters as well, his anger grew more and more. He was angry at the world , at Wei Ying, at his parents, at wen-dogs and others that did not belive in him but most of all he was angry at himself. He was angry at himself because he failed......he failed to make his parents proud, he didnt protect them and his sect, he didnt protect his sister, his brother....He tried his best but it wasnt enough....he wasnt enough....He wasnt fit to be a Jiang, just like his father said, he does not understand their motto; "achive the impossible". Ignorance.... Jiang Cheng didnt know.... he didnt know that his parents were proud, that his siblings were proud as well , that they adored him. He didnt know. He doesnt know his sect respects him, he doesnt know his nephew looks up to him. He doesnt know how beautiful he is, how powerful, smart, capable, different he is. He doesnt know how special he is. He thinks he will never be someones number one but he is! He is my number one! But..... I am just a reader and he.....he cannot know.... He is stuck in a loop...he was broken by his family and shaped by the society . He had to pick up his own broken peices.....and put them where the society wanted. Jiang Cheng....... he didnt know he was worth everything, he still doesnt know he is more than enough. He doesnt know that he is a Jiang not just by blood but with how he acts, how he fights and most importantly, how he passes their family spirit and motto. Jiang Cheng achived the impossible but not just once....yet he still doesnt belive in himself. He puts himself down, drowns in self hatred. He pushes everyone away, he still stays alone...like the lone lotus. He rised from the mud into a beautiful bloom of a flower but no one is there to see how beautiful he is benith all that mud or is there? 

"A- Cheng......please...stay a bit longer...."


End file.
